Brotherly Love
by jesusfreak1
Summary: Dean Came back to Andi, but what, or who,made him come?
1. Default Chapter

Andy's POV  
  
It all worked out. Andi won! Team Carson got the sponsorship. A part of me wishes that I could have ridden, but it was for the best. I still can't ride because of my knee, and Andi totally deserved this chance. She still blames herself for my accident. Winning made her smile and feel great about herself.  
  
Really, there is no other girl like Andi. She rides better than most guys I know, she gets along with just about everyone, she's really quite striking, and she's giving. My mom told me what she did with those N*SYNC tickets I sent. She says Andi did it because she was in love. Part of that is true, but it goes deeper than that. Andi was so in love with Dean that she could not bear to see him hurting the way he was. Everyone knew how badly she wanted to go to that concert, but she gave it up to see Dean happy.  
  
Our first night back together, she told me that she was happy to see Dean happy, but that it hurt so much to see that Dean was happy because he was with Farron. It hurt me to see her in tears over a guy, and I was torn between staying with her or going and beating Dean to a pulp for putting Andi through all this. I ended up holding her as she cried, and when she fell asleep in my arms, I ended up staying the night in her room.  
  
But now, at the winners circle, as she watched Dean walk away, I couldn't just stand there. It was as if I could feel her heart shattering, and my own was breaking seeing her in pain. After the crowd had cleared out, I started going off in the direction I had last seen Dean. I ended up at the Henderson rig where one of his teammates said he saw Dean go off riding in the direction of the lake. I went back to our rig, grabbed the spare bike, and told my mom I'd be back in an hour or so. She seemed to know what I was doing and told me to take my time. I geared up and headed off in the direction of the lake.  
  
I was going to knock some sense into Dean Tallon, even if it took all night. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it.  
  
Dean's POV  
  
She lied to me! She plain straight out lied to me, and she expects me to understand? She lied to me, to the riding officials, to everyone! But ohh man, can she ride or what! No, no she lied to me. I told her things that I haven't told anyone else. But it was so easy to talk to her. Get a hold of yourself Dean. She lied to me. She lied to protect her family, her brother, to win the sponsorship, to win for herself. Nevertheless, she lied. She lied and – that was all. So why cant you shake it Dean?  
  
"I figured you'd be here"  
  
I turned around and came face to face with Andy, excuse me, Andrew Carson. I turned back around and muttered, "I didn't hear you come up."  
  
"Are you done running from her yet?"  
  
How simple a question, but I just couldn't force myself to answer. I kept wondering if Andy was actually going to hit me or not.  
  
"Well Dean?"  
  
"No." Suddenly I was flying. I prayed for a soft ending and ended up landing face first in the water. 


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing  
  
Andy's POV  
  
Whoa. I actually hit someone. I can't believe it. Ow, I think I broke my hand!  
  
"Umm, Dean? Ya okay dude?" Eek, my hand is purple! I turned to the bike to see if there was any tape when I heard it.  
  
"I deserved that."  
  
"No, you deserved worse. First you break my sister's heart, and now your thick headed skull broke my hand." Shit! I didn't mean to say that. I'm silent for a moment then say, "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean that. I had no right to say that." I sit down on the ground and continue talking. "Look Dean. I know Andi lied to you, and I know that you confided in her because you thought it was me. But you know that she did it because she felt she needed to save the family. Dean, she blamed herself for my injury. I really wanted to ride, but she needed this chance. I'm sorry that you ended up getting hurt, but she's hurting right now too. She loves you. Majorly. Those N*SYNC tickets were hers. She was dying to go to that concert but gave it up because she couldn't bear to see her in pain over Farron. Dude, when she came home she was devastated. I was not going to just stand by and watch her go through that again."  
  
Well, I think that's the most I've said since this whole thing started. Dean was still sitting in the water, taking all this in. I sat there looking at my hand, which is definitely broken. I'm trying to figure out how to splint it when Dean finally gets out of the water and sits next to me. He takes the tape out of the first aid kit and starts wrapping my hand. I wait till he finishes, then start cleaning the cuts on his arm and face he got from landing in the water, the whole time trying to figure out who is going to speak first.  
  
Dean's POV  
  
He actually hit me. Hard. I'm sitting there in the water trying to comprehend what Andy just said when I heard those three words – She loves you. Is that why I couldn't shake it? I take a deep breath, then climb out of the water and sit next to him on the floor. Man, talk about major damage! After we finish "healing" each others wounds, I begin to talk. "Andi is everything I've ever wanted in a girl. That's why it hurt so much when she lied to me. There's just so much going on in my head that I don't know what to think. I know why she did all this, but it still hurt so much. Why!?" Andy just sat there holding his arm, staring at the water. "Well, aren't you going to say anything Andy?" After a few minutes of silence, he finally said it.  
  
"You love her too."  
  
What! I can't, I don't, I – I – I do don't I. I admit it. I do love her. I don't need some everyday run of the mill girl. I need Andrea Carson. The one girl who I was able to talk to freely, who knew more about bikes than I do, and who really truly loves me. And me, being an idiot, chased her away. Actually, I ran from her, and now there was no way to get her back. Or was there?  
  
"Andy, I need your help. I need her." 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
Andy's POV  
  
I figured as much. The look on his face proves it. Dean needs Andi as much as she needs him. All I want is for Andi to smile again, and Dean makes her do that. Slowly but surely, an idea comes to my head. I glance over at him and ask, "You're having problems with Henderson Racing aren't you?" He looks stunned by the question, but then begins to understand, slyly smiles and nods his head.  
  
"Yeah. There's a conflict of interest. Why?"  
  
"Here's the deal. I may have an idea to get you another chance with her. I have to check with a few people first, so I'll try and get it to work, but only on two conditions." He gets a knowing look on his face and allows me to continue. "First, if you get her, you can never hurt her the way you have already. Think of it as baseball. With me, you have two strikes. You hurt her one more time, I will personally see to it that you never get the chance to hurt anyone again." He nods vigorously, partly with excitement for Andi, partly out of fear for me. As it should be.  
  
Part of me couldn't help but wondering if I was doing the right thing by helping Dean. I got over it quickly, realizing I was just the middleman. The choice was ultimately up to Andi. Man, my hand is throbbing! Oh yeah, that reminds me. Yeah, we need some humor.  
  
"Umm, Andy, what was the second condition?"  
  
"You got to get me back to the rig. I can't drive like this!" We stared at each other for a minute, then just started cracking up. It was long overdue.  
  
Andi's POV  
  
"Mom, where's Andy? I wanted to talk to him."  
  
"He went out for a ride hon. He should be back soon."  
  
Where can he be? I really needed to talk to him. He's always been there for me, and I need him right now. I mean, hello! Dean just left me. He wouldn't even let me explain, he just walked away. I was so close to tears, but I couldn't cry; I just won the sponsorship. I'm supposed to be happy, but all I wanted to do was climb into the back of the rig, curl into a ball, and cry. I wanted Andy to hug me and protect me like he always has, so where is he!! I jumped to avoid a bike coming towards me and screamed at the rider, "why don't you watch where you're going!"  
  
Oh, how I wish I could take that back. The rider stopped and started backing up towards me. When I looked closer, I saw that there were two riders on one bike and they were dragging another bike behind them.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Andy, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing Andrea. I lost my concentration, missed a jump, and tried to use my hand for a stop." So if that's what happened, when did the other rider show up? Wait a sec, that's Dean's bike. Oh gosh, ok chill out. I waited for him to take off his helmet, and was shocked at the cuts on his face.  
  
"I had an accident of my own." That was all he was going to offer. Well, if he was going to give me the cold shoulder, then so was I.  
  
"Thank you for bringing him back Dean. We appreciate it. If you could just put the bike in the rig, and then you can leave." I walked over to Andy, but my arm around him, and started leading him back to our rig. The look on Dean's face was priceless. 


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing  
  
Andy's POV  
  
"Andrea, splint your brother's hand for now. We'll have it checked out when we get home."  
  
"Yes mom." I heard the back of the rig open and looked up momentarily. I saw Andi climb into the rig, walk over, and lay down on the floor next to me.  
  
"Why were you with Dean?" Oh great; I should have figured that Andi would be hostile towards anything involving Dean. I'm not stupid; I know how to handle my own sister. "I told you Andi. I lost my train of thought and fell. I would have gotten a ride back from Cartier; I just wanted to get back. I'm really sorry it was Dean, but you could have been a little more considerate" Ok, I am stupid. Major Andrea blowout in 3, 2, 1…  
  
"Me! Why should I be more considerate to him! He just completely made me look like an idiot, just by simply walking away. Granted, now he looks like an idiot because I got the sponsorship, but still, he wouldn't even let me explain! He absolutely devastated me, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Oh, do not even try to defend him! Then to top it off he almost runs over me! No, I do not have to be nice!"  
  
That was impressive. Almost one minute straight without air. She lays back down gasping for breath, and I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by helping Dean. After a few minutes, she gets up, crawls over to me, and lays down again putting her head in my lap. I looked down and saw she was shaking with tears. My heart broke, and I put my bad arm over her shoulder and started stroking her hair with my good hand. If Dean was going to hurt her just be being around, then I wasn't going to help him. I felt her tugging at my bad hand, and when I glanced down, I saw she was splinting it. When she was done, we stayed that way until we heard the doors opening to the rig. Our parents and Jason climbed into the truck, and you could here mom rambling off our agenda.  
  
"First we have to get Andy to the hospital, then we have to go home and unload, and then we have to go out and celebrate. Ohh, the housework! Honey, we really should have had someone housesit while we were gone. The work must be…" She trailed off in her own little world, all the while dad nodding his head and Jason shaking his. Yup, my mom has us trained. I heard Andi giggling, and when I looked down again, I heard her say, "Mom is definitely gonna con her way into this one." "Yup, we're never leaving the house empty again." I felt her sigh, slightly turn over and whisper, "I really want to be with him." A moment of silence and she was asleep. I kept stroking her hair and thinking, "What do I do?" She just said she wants to be with him, so why do I feel bad about what I'm doing? Get a hold of yourself Andy. All you're doing is giving Dean one more chance. The choice is ultimately is up to Andi. I just don't want to see her hurt. I know she can take care of herself, but it never hurts to have a little back up. However, the look on Dean's face was priceless, and Andi did that all on her own.  
  
Jason's POV  
  
I just know Andy is up to something, but no, don't tell Jason! Always give Jason "The Look." That look should be manufactured and cost for each use. Hello! I'm Andi's brother too. I was just as mad at Dean as Andy was, but I'm shorter so no one notices. Well, Andy will tell me if I really need to know. He's a pretty cool brother. Take the Cartier situation. "I'd rather have someone who can reach the footbrake." Hello jerk! I'm reaching, I'm touching, it's called bending down! Andy just nodded and let Renee ramble on, but as soon as he left Andy tossed me the toolkit and told me to get to work. We finished it up and walked in together, where Andy stepped in front of me and even told Renee I had done his bike. Andrea lost a cheerleading magazine because he ripped it to shreds; he was so furious! She didn't mind though, and I bought her a new one.  
  
The three of us stick together. I'm smarter than my parents, probably because I've been in soo many schemes with those two, so I know Andy did something, and I'm willing to bet it had to do with Dean. Argh! Why can't I be older and taller, then I could have gone and beaten Dean up instead of Andy.  
  
"Knock Knock"  
  
"Come in!" I turned and watched as a crippled Andy walked into my room. "Hey little bro, got a sec?" Finally!! He's going to let me in on what's going on. "Uh huh. I'm just dismantling dad's cell phone. Why?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Dad's going to really appreciate that."  
  
"Well, he was complaining about more static."  
  
"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." Darn it! How'd he know? Man, I hope he's this understanding when he finds out about what I did to his stereo. I just had to know where the cds went after he closed the tray. "No, never me, why would you ever think such a thing?", I add innocently. He just gave me "The Look." "Never mind. What'd you need?" He shook his head back to reality and asked me, "What do you think of Dean?" "He's a jerk. Next question."  
  
"Whoa, back up Jason. Why do you think he's a jerk?"  
  
"Andy, you hit your leg and hand, not your head. You saw what he did to Andi."  
  
"Jason, listen to me. I broke my hand because I hit Dean, but we finally talked. He needs her as much as she needs him. Anyway, the reason I'm asking is because there may be a chance that Dean will ride with us."  
  
"I'm not fixing his bike."  
  
"Chill out Jason. Do you really want Andi moping around like this? She has no spirit, no life! I can't stand seeing her like that. Even if it means Dean rides with us, if it will make her happy, than it's worth it. Besides, if he hurts her again, you can rig his bike to make sure he crashes. Deal?"  
  
I'm not thrilled, and he knows it, but he's right. "Ok, but mom's never gonna go for it." "I think she will. I'm outta here; Andi gave me a cd she wanted me to listen to. Good night." "Good night Andy." He walked out of my room and I sat back on my bed considering the things he had said. Wait a sec – CD, listen, Cd player, ohh man. "Andy wait!" "Jason!" To late. Gulp. 


End file.
